Talk:Zuri
Zuri She is annoying. How she screams and when she fell on her paw. OWW MY PAW. Annoying much. I'm going to give her a chance to redeem herself. I mean Kiara redeemed herself for me. Maybe it's just because she got hurt. NinjaKiara (talk) 19:08, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Books/Comics History? I see that a history has been written for Zuri's role in The Crocodiles' Day. Does that mean we should write her history for Can't Wait to be Queen (book)? Should every character have their histories written for all of the books/comics that have been released? -Songfire (talk) 18:08, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I do not think that we should write histories for all the books/comics, only the episodes. Maybe Zuri's history in the crocodile comic was added to this page because she is a minor character in the series, but I think writing characters' histories for the books (especially if they are of the episodes) is unnecessary. Janja-Hodari (talk) 20:27, May 8, 2016 (UTC) What Janja said. I think it's okay for minor characters, but for characters like Kion, Bunga, etc. their pages are already full enough. -'RadSpyro ' 20:53, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Really? That is quite inconsistent. If some characters should have it, I believe that all of them should. Page length shouldn't be a consideration; will we stop doing episode histories for Kion and Bunga when we have over 24 episodes? Besides, it will quite possibly be confusing for people viewing the wiki if they see that Zuri has her Crocodiles' Day history, but Kion doesn't. A Friendly Lion (talk) 21:19, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I have to agree with Friendly. The Lion Guard is going to have a lot of episodes, should we just stop writing histories for the characters that appear the most at some point because their pages are too long? I also think that consistency matters- if we give Zuri a Crocodiles' Day history, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, and Ono should have Crocodiles' Day histories as well. Picking and choosing which characters should have what histories rather than providing them all with the same histories isn't very organized or consistent. -Songfire (talk) 21:26, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Episodes are much different than books or comics-The Lion Guard is a TV series. That's what people are coming to this wiki for.If people want to know about the comics/books they'll look for those pages separately. However, if there's going to be conflicting views regarding this situation, then I'd suggest removing Zuri's "comic" history from her page. Because in no way do I support adding "comic" or "book" histories to the characters' pages. Janja-Hodari (talk) 00:54, May 9, 2016 (UTC) You're probably right in saying that most people would view book/comic histories on the separate book/comic pages. However, what reason is there for the same principle not to apply to episode histories? If we're going to write off having book/comic histories for the characters because people can just look at the separate book/comic pages, then shouldn't we write off episode histories too because people can just look at the separate episode pages? -Songfire (talk) 03:09, May 9, 2016 (UTC) I see both points of view here. On one hand, consistency is good. On the other, the main cast really do have long pages, and they're always going to be a lot longer than the others. All I will say is this - Keeping the episode descriptions is an absolute must. Whenever I need info on a character from a series I don't know anything about, the first thing I do is check a Wiki and search up that character there. Almost (if not) every Wiki I've visited lists the episode history, and it's a huge help. Nobody wants to scroll through the episode articles just to find info on the character they're looking up. There's only one TLG comic out there right now. Most of the books are based on the episodes, thus making their histories pretty redundant. The others are usually activity books with no real storyline anyway. Personally, if only Tiifu and Makuu's pages had links to that comic in the history, it wouldn't bother me since there's barely anything on them in the first place. With the main cast, however, there's more than enough info for people to get an idea on their character and personality traits (which is what some people browse Wikis for). Gremlin Prescott 14:29, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Though character traits are what some people browse wikis for, it is not all of them. I, for one, first starting browsing this wiki to read the histories of the characters so I knew what happened to that particular character during the episodes. I don't see why Zuri and Makuu only should have their histories, but the Guard gets skipped out just because they are featured in all of the episodes. I think that because they are featured in all of the episodes, they should definitely have book/comic histories(if, that is, characters like Zuri are to be receiving book/comic histories). After all, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, Ono, and Kion are the main ''characters of ''The Lion Guard. Isn't it more likely that people would be interested in what they ''did in the comic than some minor lioness who only appears from time to time? My view is that if we're doing one Day of Crocodiles histories, we should do all histories. If we do none- fine, better than only doing a couple and leaving out the main characters. I, personally, would like to see book histories for all of the characters, but it doesn't really matter to me if we don't. What I am against is ''only ''Zuri and Makuu having their histories for this particular comic. To revisit what I said earlier: It may be confusing for people who see that Zuri and Makuu have their histories but the others do not, and it is inconsistent. A Friendly Lion (talk) 01:37, May 10, 2016 (UTC) I think Prescott makes a good point. The fact is, some people ''are browsing this Wiki for personality traits. Not all, but some. We really don't need to list everything the Guard gets up to, because we already have loads of info about them. We barely know anything about Makuu or Zuri though, so it makes sense that they get additional information on their articles where necessary. On consistency - not even Wikipedia is consistent. With some articles that have a lot of information around, they give a detailed summary whilst skipping smaller details. On smaller articles, they add those smaller details in to help boost the page. People who have tried to add smaller details into larger articles have had them undone, since there's already enough information out there. ''Comin' thru!'' - Beshte 15:01, May 10, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it makes much sense at all to direct the character pages toward certain things(such as personality). I'd say that there are just as many people who browse wikis to view a character's histories as people who browse wikis to get an idea of the character's personality. Why should we select one over the other? As Janja said, if someone wants to read about the comics/books they'll go to those pages separately. Someone could just look in Zuri's appearance page, which is linked at the top of her main page. They will be able to easily find the comic that way and read it- we have both the original and a translated version, after all. I'm of the opinion that we should remove the history. The comic is available on the wiki and can be located by anyone who looks at Zuri's appearance page. -Songfire (talk) 22:50, May 10, 2016 (UTC) I'll do this an easier way - Voting! Question: How should we proceed with the comic histories? *A) They're fine as is - Only non-main characters should be added. *B) ALL characters should have comic summaries added. *C) Take them off. As always, please remember to sign off under your username. We'll leave this up for 48 hours to see what happens. Gremlin Prescott 23:13, May 10, 2016 (UTC) A) They're fine as is - Only non-main characters should be added. ''Comin' thru!'' - Beshte 23:28, May 10, 2016 (UTC) C) Take them off. -Songfire (talk) 23:31, May 10, 2016 (UTC) C) Take them off. ''' A Friendly Lion (talk) 23:51, May 10, 2016 (UTC) '''A) They're fine as is - Only non-main characters should be added. (hope I did this right) Tiifu (talk) 23:56, May 10, 2016 (UTC) C) Take them off. ' Janja-Hodari (talk) '''A) They're fine as is - Only non-main characters should be added. ' -'RadSpyro ' 13:17, May 11, 2016 (UTC) '''A) They're fine as is - Only non-main characters should be added.TheLionGuard (talk) 15:23, May 11, 2016 (UTC) C) Take them off. '''I think Janja hodari is right. This wiki is for the TV show they don't need comic history. Forever a FanWing (talk) 00:16, May 12, 2016 (UTC) '''A) They're fine as is - Only non-main characters should be added. Keybladed (talk) 01:10, May 12, 2016 (UTC) C) Take them off. '''Hmm, this was an interesting debate to read! I'm kind of torn between B and C, but I'm just going to go with C! Mwandishi 03:55, May 12, 2016 '''C) Take them off. SolgaleoLunaala (talk) 12:34, May 12, 2016 (UTC) A) They're fine as is - Only non-main characters should be added. Raptorstrike (talk) 13:56, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Aaaand the results: *A) They're fine as is - Only non-main characters should be added. 6 Votes *B) ALL characters should have comic summaries added. 0 Votes *C) Take them off. 6 Votes ....Wow, this certainly a dividing topic. I don't even recognise many of the users here! I'm not sure how to progress from here, really. Honestly, I would have voted to keep them on (especially since our Sister Wiki, the Lion King Wiki also lists them right now in the same way). I'll speak to Rad in the morning hopefully, hold tight folks. Gremlin Prescott 00:41, May 13, 2016 (UTC)